Severely Injured and In Love
by WingedLunarHybrid
Summary: He was injured, and she was worried. He didn't want her to worry, but she couldn't help it. In the end, she had an injured dragon slayer and an engagement ring in her hands. One-shot.


**I have to say, romance is not in my area of expertise. I'm used to writing dark, dramatic stories. But this just wormed it's way into my brain and I wrote it. Lucky I didn't write a really sad ending, huh? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

It was chaos.

People were fighting, magic powered attacks were thrown at the ends of the guild hall, and some mages were resting at the peaceful end of the hall while being healed by their resident healer.

She was one of the fighting mages, _was_.

She was now on her knees, tears of anguish running down from her chocolate brown eyes, now bloodshot, falling on the injured body of the guild's strongest mage. Her usual golden blonde hair was in a mess, not that she cared anyway.

All she cared of now was making sure the man lying down in front of her won't die of blood loss.

He had several cuts and bruises trailing his body, both dry and fresh blood coated his muscled arms and torso and his spiky blonde hair. He was in pain, but even now he won't show it in front of his guild, let alone the love of his life. His pride won't let him.

He had to admit, he died a little inside at seeing the one he loves crying so many tears because of him. He never wanted to see her with such a face, so he had no other choice in reassuring her that he was alright, even if it was half-assed.

She tried to even her breathing from her constant crying and whimpering, but was all for naught. She never wanted this. She thought- no. She _knew_ that he didn't want this either. Their friends, their family, their guild. They were fighting a dark guild that decided they should invade the guild and attack everyone.

Grudges were an evil thing.

Roars and battle cries were thrown at the end of the guild, damaging the hall, not that anyone cared. Blood was splattered on the walls and floor, blood from both friend and foe.

But she didn't care about that now.

"Y-You idiot! You're such an idiot." She half-yelled, half-gasped out, whimpering when she finished her statement. "Why did you jump in front of the blast?! It could've killed you!"

He looked at her crying face, slightly pink, tear stains already marking her usually flawless skin. And at her statement, he remembered how he got in such a state.

They were fighting in nearby areas, him, already being injured at his earlier fight – that person was S-Class worthy, he knew that – fighting two mages while she was surrounded by four. She didn't know how she got surrounded so easily, they probably thought she was an easy target. They were casting a spell, she was already exhausted from summoning too many spirits, so all she had was her magical whip. There was a large blast of magical energy rushing to her, and she thought she would've gotten hit. She opened her eyes when she didn't feel any pain, and was shocked, frozen, when she saw what laid before her.

The bloody form of the lightning dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar, was standing on his two feet, shooting a powerful dragon's roar at the enemy.

Right after the roar hit the enemies – who fell on the ground in their unconsciousness – he toppled over and landed on his back. At this, she broke out of her frozen stupor and rushed to her beloved, holding him in her arms.

He grinned reassuringly at her after replaying the events from not that long ago, hoping that she could calm down just a little. "Don't worry, Blondie, I'll be alright. I've got you here."

She did, eventually, calm down, only but a minuscular amount. She couldn't help but worry, given the situation they are in. "Y-You better, or I'll kick you into next month. A-And don't call me 'Blondie'! You're b-blonde, too." She tried to lighten up the situation, observing that the surrounding enemies have dropped significantly, few are only left.

They were winning.

He chuckled, almost chocking on his own blood at the action. "You will always be my Blondie." His grin was still on his face, revealing his sharp teeth.

They were both silent, the bleeding coming from his torso has mostly stopped, she having to put pressure on it with his precious fur-trimmed coat.

She was going to have to pay a lot of money to have that good as new.

Their silence was broken by his deep, rumbling voice. "You know," he paused for a second, seemingly contemplating on something, "When this is all done and over, we should get married." He could hear her gasp, her tears coming back. At least they were happy tears. He thought so, anyway.

She tried to keep pressure on his wound, fighting the urge to cover her flushing face in both happiness and surprise. "Wha… what?"

He couldn't help it, his grin widened at his beloved's face. "You heard me," he chuckled again; he loved seeing her flushed face. It was cute. "I was planning to propose today, anyway."

Only at this statement did she notice a bulge in his black coat. She reached into the pocket and her hand grasped smooth wood. Pulling her hand back, she saw a black ring case, encasing it in her two, slight shaking hands. She opened it, revealing a diamond, golden ring shining in the light. An engagement ring.

She turned her head to her blonde beloved, his stormy blue eyes glinting with the ring. "I… I know this isn't the traditional proposal you were looking for, but… will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?"

They didn't notice all their enemies down, or their guild mates watching them with anticipation, despite their exhaustion and injuries.

She stared with watery eyes, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "O-Of course, you idiot!" Her hold on his coat was loosened as she moved to kiss him, forgetting that he was injured, and also forgetting that they were fighting a dark guild not that long ago.

Oh, how time has passed.

He let out a muffled gasp in both surprise and the pain of his newly appointed fiancé accidently hitting his injured torso. She quickly backed away at his gasp, and quickly realised that he needed to be treated.

She helped him up into a sitting position, him trying – and succeeding – not to flinch at his new movement. They looked at each other in the eyes. They were definitely going to celebrate this later on.

But first, they needed to get the Magic Council to take away the dark guild members, help the injured, and fix the guild hall, and _then_ they can celebrate.


End file.
